Insects such as the common bug, ant, cockroach and fly are commonplace within all dwellings occupied by human beings. Such insects are generally removed from one's residence by destruction of such bug and subsequent disposal in the kitchen sink, in a toilet or trash can. Destruction of the bug is generally accomplished by one stepping on such bug or utilizing a book or other device for complete destruction of such insect.
Such destructive means generally disposes of the insect; however, in most if not all cases, such means leaves remains of the insect on the floor, carpeting, wallpaper or wall of the dwelling. Thereafter, one must clean such carpet, floor or wall area to remove the stain created thereby.
Accordingly, there is needed a device whereunder an insect may be removed from a dwelling area without destruction of such insect during the removal process.
One object of the invention is to provide a device for removal of undesirable insects. Another object of the invention is to provide a device for removal of insects without destruction of such insects during the removal process. A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for removal of an insect without the staining of the carpet, floor, wallpaper or wall area where the insect is located during the removal process. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.